Fan:Digimon Zeo
Digimon Zeo (デジモンマイティ戦隊：神聖なニューパワーのファイターズ Digimon Mighty Sentai: The Fighters of the Sacred New Power in Japan) is a fanfictional season of Digimon & continuation of the Digimon Mighty Squadron trilogy. It's based on Power Rangers Zeo. Sypnosis One fateful day, Barbamon uses the Orb of Doom to reverse the rotation of Earth & turn back time, reverting the DigiDestined into powerless children (although they retain their memories). While the Aqua Warriors & a restored Nicky defend the Earth, the children go to different points in time to retrieve a piece of the Zeo Crystal, which was shattered & scattered throughout time by the DigiDestined themselves. Upon their return, the Zeo Crystal is reassembled, & its power is used to restore the planet back to normal. Their victory does not last long. SkullSatamon & MadLeomon infiltrate the Command Center & steal the Crystal, just before the explosive device they had planted earlier goes off, leaving the Command Center in ruins, & the DigiDestined without a headquarters. While searching through the wreckage, the DigiDestined find the Zeo Crystal, apparently dropped by the two villains, & then fall into the underground Digi-Chamber, their new base of operations, where Seraphimon & Kokuwamon retreated to during the explosion. While celebrating the defeat of the DigiDestined, Tactimon's palace is attacked by the Machine Empire, who wants to take over the Earth as well, causing Tactimon, Lilithmon, & the rest to evacuate & head for the M-51 dimension to live with Barbamon. Using the power of the Zeo Crystal, Alex, Mia, Cody, Laura, & Liam become the Zeo DigiDestined, Earth's only hope against the Machine Empire. Drasil's plan to divide & conquer is working, & for the DigiDestined to succeed, they need help from the Three Golden Digimon--Magnamon, Rapidmon, & Grademon--who travel to dimensions in the Digital World where evil needs to be defeated. With the Golden Power in danger of being lost, they are given to former leader Taylor, who joins the team as the sixth DigiDestined until it is time to return the powers to the Golden Digimon. Shortly after the Three Golden Digimon reclaim their powers, Lilithmon & Tactimon return & blow up the Machine Empire's leaders, ending the threat they pose to Earth. Characters DigiDestined Villains Machine Empire *'King Drasil': The ruthless leader of the Machine Empire, & not to mention, a loving father & husband. He's the show's version of King Mondo. *'QueenChessmon': QueenChessmon rules the Machine Empire alongside her husband Drasil, & supports all of his wacky plans to take over Tokyo. She's the show's version of Queen Machina. *'Kapurimon': Drasil & QueenChessmon's son, Kapurimon is heir apparent to the throne of the Machine Empire, & his father's eager student. Drasil encourages Kapurimon to come up with plans to defeat the DigiDestined. He's the show's version of Prince Sprocket. *'Datamon & Chikurimon': Drasil's two hench-Digimon go down to Earth to supervise many of the Machine Empire's attacks. Upon the defeat of a Digimon, Datamon will hurl Chikurimon at it, energizing it & making it grow. They're the show's version of Klank & Orbus. *'Hagurumon': Drasil's mechanized army of soldiers. These sophisticated fighting machine Digimon are sent down to Earth to battle the DigiDestined & for espionage & sabotage purposes. They must be either dismantled or short-circuited to be defeated, & they are manufactured at the rate of 1 per hour. They're the show's version of the Cogs. *'Minions' *'Bombmon': Bombmon was created by Lilithmon & Tactimon to take over the Machine Empire after Drasil's destruction. Bombmon succeeds, but a little too well, leaving Tactimon & Lilithmon out of the loop during his conquest of the empire. He's the show's version of Louie Kaboom. *'Fujinmon & Crusadermon': QueenChessmon's first built son & his wife return in Drasil's absence to destroy the DigiDestined & take over the Machine Empire. They're the show's version of Prince Gasket & Archerina. Lilithmon & Tactimon *'Tactimon': Driven away by the Machine Empire, Tactimon returns to claim his position as Earth's will-be conqueror once he realizes Drasil & his crew aren't all that. He's the show's version of Lord Zedd. *'Lilithmon': She has been trying to destroy the DigiDestined & take over the Earth since the first day she got out of the dumpster. Even after combining forces with Tactimon by marrying him, the couple still prove to be no match for the DigiDestined. She's the show's version of Rita Repulsa. *'SkullSatamon & MadLeomon': Tactimon's two bumbling henchmen, a position once occupied by Grumblemon & Etemon. SkullSatamon is Lilithmon's brother who came for a visit & never left. MadLeomon was once one of the most fearsome warriors around, but lately he hasn't been able to do anything right. They're the show's version of Rito Revolto & Goldar. *'Wisemon': Wisemon helps out Tactimon & Lilithmon with his knowledge of science & magic, creating Digimon & new weapons for them to use against the DigiDestined. He's the show's version of Finster. *'Karatenmon': SkullSatamon brought with him on his arrival to the Moon some eggs for Lilithmon, which hatched into their new fighting force - the Karatenmon. They're the show's version of the Tenga Warriors. Other Characters *'Seraphimon': Being trapped in a time warp doesn't stop this wise old sage from fighting evil. He gathered together the DigiDestined & has guided them since day one in protecting the planet from evil Digimon. He's the show's version of Zordon. *'Kokuwamon': This friendy robot Digimon was given to Seraphimon to assist him at his base of operations in his crusade against evil. He's the show's version of Alpha 5. *'Nicky': Deciding that he will be of better use in the Digi-Chamber, Nicky gives up his chance to have a Zeo Digimon & help the DigiDestined out by building their weapons & Digimon, & advising them in battle. He's the show's version of Billy. *'Brick & Stick': Once bullies, these two clowns straighten up & become Junior Police officers, only to quit their jobs in support of Yuuji when he is fired. They become assistants working for Yuuji, but leave for an assignment in Paris once they get their detectives licenses. They're the show's version of Brick & Stick. *'Lieutenant Yuuji': While members of the Junior Police, Brick & Stick are supervised by Lieutenant Yuuji, a tough guy with a heart of gold. He's the show's version of Lt. Stone. *'Aqua Warriors': When Lilithmon & the Machine Empire each send down a Digimon, the Aqua Warriors come to Earth to assist the DigiDestined. They're the show's version of the Alien Rangers. **'Ranamon' **'Splashmon' **'Neptunmon' **'Divermon' **'Depthmon' *'AncientTroiamon': A special magical key controls AncientTroiamon, & whoever possesses it has the power of AncientTroiamon on their side. In locked tiki mode, AncientTroiamon is about a foot tall. Once unlocked, he can grow to either gigintic Digimon size or human size. Found by Laura's explorer parents, this noble do-gooder is tricked into doing evil after released from his tikistate by Bombmon with the key. It takes a little convincing, but the DigiDestined set AncientTroiamon straight, & now he's on their side. He's the show's version of Auric the Conqueror. Episodes Category:Fan fiction